


Set Fire To The Third Bar

by Madzie



Series: Eyes Open [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I swear to you, with an oath that I will keep until my final breath, you and I will stand for decades after today. And centuries from now, their will be stories told of the jointing of the greatest kingdoms, all due to the engagement of a young Persian prince, and lowly girl from Athens."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AU: Percy and Annabeth finding each other's souls throughout time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire To The Third Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Title of work comes from the song "Set The Fire To The Third Bar" by Snow Patrol.

..

..

..

 

"In some indefinable way he felt drawn to her, as if he already knew her, as if they had been close friends, soulmates even, somewhere in a previous existence." ."  
― Tabitha Suzuma, Hurt

..

..

..

 

~0~

 

The hush of night blankets the minuscule nook, sculpting a sense of fragility and stillness. The brilliant moon sits on the focal point of the indigo, desert skyline, permeating it's light against the shadows which pan across the wide expanse of the never ending piles of sand, and the hidden crooks of magnificent buildings and stupendous statues, , creating an enticing dance between righteousness and depravity…A battle between morals and deviance.

Placed promptly between the feuding ideologies, stands a girl, no older than sixteen years of age. She is a sight of beauty, with wide orbs of smokey-grey, and long locks of golden twisted elegantly into a braid resting atop her left shoulder. The miniature flame sparking from the candle that she clenches with tight fists, creates a halo which seemingly perches on the crown of her head.

The tan skinned girl's attention lies on the few creatures roaming the dry grounds of the haunting desert, from which the grand kingdom arose, seemingly from thin air. The sight causes the young woman to yearn for the enchanting forests, and inclement nights of which composes her home city of Athens.

Lost in memories of home, and attempting to rid her worries over focussing on the seclusion and dark depths which surround her, The blonde reminisces of stories her father had once regaled to her in her youth. Astounding tales of courageous warriors and palaces of far away lands. Each individual narrative bringing with it a sense of hope, and promise, something that a girl her age had clung onto unyieldingly, yet unexposed to the harsh savagery and brutality that life can present.

Her revery is soon halted by the pitter pat of footsteps intruding upon the silence shrouding the glorious kingdom.

With a sharp inhale, and quick prayer to all the gods above, the young woman turns with caution. She is met with a striking boy. One with glimmering irises which can only be justified by comparison with the sea which parts their two lands, and a grin splayed across his features which can entrance the coldest of persons.

"Annabeth," he exhales gleefully, prior to shearing the last few yards separating them with a sprint. Without thought, he cups her cheeks into his open palms, and presses a feverish kiss against her lips, hard and salty, dancing against soft and plump.

"Perseus," Annabeth chuckles between each peck of the lips. "What's gotten over you."

"I've missed you," he states matter of factly, as his forehead presses against hers. "Must there be any other reason?"

"It's only been a day sense our last meeting," she reminds him, a smirk toying with the edges of her lips.

"A day is to long," he declares playfully. "I'd much prefer to spend all my days with you, without a moment in-between to spare."

A warm grin melts into her delicate features, her gaze enjoying the way the moonlight above traces his handsome face romantically. Between the captivating glimmer twinkling his irises of green, and the flare which captures any onlookers breath, Annabeth once again realizes he reasoning why even the people of her own land title him the beloved.

"How long do you suppose we have for tonights assignation," Perseus questions while folding his strong hand over her dainty one.

"Well I told my father that I went off to complete some readings of scrolls, and to prey to our patron goddess of Athena." Annabeth informs him. "I would estimate he wouldn't expect me back for hours."

"And our platoon doesn't take off until daybreak," he intones with an expression of unadulterated euphoria, He begins to lean downwards so to share another amorous moment. Though, the young man pauses at the slight stiffening of the beauty.  
"What troubles you?" He inquires with raised brows, and the depression of his lips.

"Nothing," she waves off his worries. "I'm fine, truly."

 

"Wise Girl," the ebony haired boy gives a role of the eyes towards the blonde, as he leads her to sit besides him upon a particularly large slab of stone lying near where they stand. "Speak to me."

"I'm fine," she continues to insist without a second thought, though once her eyes lock onto his, she concedes, never having been able to keep a thing from him. "I just worry over what you are gearing up to do." She discloses.

"Do you mean leading the expedition between our peoples meeting at Marathon tonight for an attempt of peace?" Perseus questions.

"Precisely," Annabeth nods. "It feels ominous somehow."

"Why?" the olive skinned boy queries cautiously. "Do you know of any plan to betray the grounds of the treaty?" Despite his love for the enchantress before him, Perseus is yet a king in training, and a loyal one at that. He would protect his people by all costs, even if it means questioning the blonde.

"No! No!" Annabeth shakes her head frantically, so to dissolve any question that she is aware of any sort of falsehood by her land. "It is merely a feeling…Everything is going to well at the moment. I don't deserve this much happiness."

"Whatever do you mean Annabeth?" Perseus scoffs, insulted as if she and spat in his face.

"Perseus, you are the soon to be king of the most powerful land that has ever stood, and I am simply the daughter of a diplomat, whom is betrothed to another. And it isn't as if the gods above are some sort of conclave of benevolent beings…I just fear that none of this will stand for very long." She divulges with a shaking breath.

With shut lids, and a pinching to his lips, the sable haired boy gives a shaking of the head towards the girl. 

"You are far to much Annabeth, are you aware of that?"

"It has been mentioned," she Brussels.

A playful snicker tumbles from his lips, as Perseus grants a reassuring squeeze of the hand to the blonde.

"Do you love me?" He inquiries with a craned brow.

"I always have, and I always will," Annabeth responds without effort. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I love you to," he assures despite it being unneeded. "So I swear to you, with an oath that I will keep until my final breath, you and I will stand for decades after today. And centuries from now, their will be stories told of the jointing of the greatest kingdoms, all due to the engagement of a young Persian prince, and lowly girl from Athens."

Annabeth grants the boy a smacking of the arm,.

"Are you aware to how amusing you are?" She snipes with a twist of her lips.

"Just attempting to match your insanity," he explains with a lopsided grin. "Now, may you quit your unnecessary worries, and permit me to kiss you once more." He pleads.

"Only because your leaving for a voyage tomorrow," Annabeth sighs mockingly as she inclines her head with a brilliant grin.

 

***

 

The passing week is comprised of Annabeth attempting to carry on with her daily duties, while simultaneously attempting not to go mad worrying over the young prince. An act that she has found to being quite impossible.

It was the final day of his mission, and Perseus would be returning to her today. 

The young woman had been in the midst of printing a letter addressed to him, describing her longing to fold into his arms once more, when the incident had occurred.

The front door of the spacious home had been knocked down by a guardsmen, whom had immediately taken grasp of one of her dainty arms, as two others crossed the threshold in search of her father.

No matter the curses or shouts she had directed towards the brute man, he had not loosened his grip in the slightest, he had increased it's intensity if anything else.  
Eventually, the young woman had reasoned that keeping quiet would benefit her plenty more, than allowing her frustrations to bubble out.

She soon discovers that the Greeks had planted a trap at Marathon, killing thousands upon thousands of Persian warriors. The news of the act had reached the kingdom today, and forth with to his hearing of what had played out, the king went after the Greek dip diplomats, under the suspicion of treason. It was not until later that day when Annabeth had caught the setncing of she and her father as treason leading to the death of the heir to the Persian throne.

Instantly, his handsome face flashed through her thoughts. Every I love you they had shared. Every rendezvous they had snuck away to in the depth of the night. And the damned oath he had sworn to her a mere week prior. It had all become to much, and Annabeth had found herself dissolving into a mess of tearers and sobs.

The onlookers had snarled at the sight, assuming the act to being a performance so to swindle from the ruling of death. None are aware to the devotion and eternal love she had shared with the man they had proclaimed as the successor of their land.

Standing where she would be put to death, the final words Annabeth had uttered were a curse directed to the boy she had loved more than life it's self.

 

~0~

**Author's Note:**

> Like honestly, I don't even know. I was watch a documentary of ancient Persia, (As one does) And this popped out.
> 
> So to make things clear, this will be a small series of seemingly unconnected one-shots, portraying Percabeth as soulmates, until they get it right ;)  
> Pleaseeeeeee let me know what you think! 
> 
> this is my first Percabeth angst/fluff thing I've published…I know it's not exactly on par with some of my other recent writings, but I really wanted to get the is out.
> 
> Pleaseeeeeeee let me know what you think! And if you have any soulmate scenarios you'd like to see written that would be super awesome<3<3 :D
> 
> ~With Love


End file.
